Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to an aeroponics system that includes microfluidic die for nutrient and water distribution.
Description of the Related Art
Aeroponics is a process of growing plants without soil, where the plant's roots are suspended in air and receive moisture from mist or other water distribution methods. Existing aeroponics systems incorporate misters that provide water and other nutrients to the roots. The misters have large droplets of water that are not precisely controllable or adaptable.
There are a plethora of devices out in the marketplace that detect qualities about the environment, such as temperature, ambient light, and humidity. These devices can now communicate with each other through the Internet of Things. The Internet of Things is “an Internet of things connected,” that extends to any things to carry out information exchange and communication. It is a network to connect any devices and the Internet to carry out information exchange and communication by way of information sensing devices such as humidity sensors, pressure sensors, temperature sensors, light sensors, infrared sensors, and global positioning systems, to name a few. They can communicate based on an agreed protocol to achieve intelligent identification, positioning, tracking, monitoring and management.
In this network, articles can communicate with each other without the intervention of a user. Each device has access to a receiver for corresponding information, a data transmission channel, a storage function, processing circuitry, an operating system, a specific application, and a data transmitter. The device is either coupled to or includes its own processing and data transmission features. The device is configured to follow the communication protocol of the Internet of Things. In addition, each device will have a unique serial number to identify the device in the Internet of Things.
The Internet of Things applies to a variety of fields such as intelligent traffic, environmental protection, government work, public security, secure household, intelligent fire control, industrial monitoring, older care, personal health, flower planting, water system monitoring, food origination, and enemy inspection, to intelligence collection and so on. This includes having sensors embedded and equipped into various objects such as power grid, railways, bridges, tunnels, highways, architectures, water supply systems, dams, and oil and gas pipelines. These sensors then communicate with a centralized user application, either automatically or manually, to manage and control the objects, personnel, machine, equipment and facilities in the network in real time. This allows the user to manage the production and life in a more delicate and dynamic manner, achieving an “intelligent” state, improving the utilization rate of the resources and the production level, and providing us with more information about our environment.